Future, Future, Future, Past
by Babyearthdragon
Summary: I finish my first fan fic yeah. I think this is ok but I'll write more as I go on
1. Future

Future, Future, Future, Past  
  
Attic in the morning:  
  
  
  
Piper is looking though the book of shadows for a spell to see in to the future. Piper fear what Chris said about Wyatt being evil in the future. Then a demon shimmers in and tried to grab Wyatt in his playpen. Piper freezes the demon and grab Wyatt. She then tries to blow up the demon and nothing happens.   
  
Demon: GIVE ME THE CHILD!  
  
Piper: NO!  
  
Demon: You have no choice. Your sisters aren't here to protect you and you can't even protect the child.  
  
Piper Go to hell. I'm not giving you my baby. LEO! COME ON LEO!  
  
Demon: I put a shield over the house so that no white lighter may enter but white lighter may exit.  
  
Piper: Wyatt orbs out now.  
  
Wyatt looks sad and confused. He waves his arms and white lights come down. Then the Sword in a sword levitates and stabs the demon poof the demon was vanquished.  
  
Piper: Wyatt, what did you do?  
  
Prue: My little nephew summons me.  
  
Piper: PRUE! PRUE IS THAT REALLY YOU?  
  
Prue: Miss, me Piper.  
  
Piper ran over to Prue and gave her a big hug, while holding Wyatt. Then Leo orbs in.  
  
Leo: Piper, I heard you calling what happen?  
  
Piper: Wyatt and Prue saved me from a demon.  
  
Leo: Wyatt and PRUE! HOW!?  
  
Prue: Wow that was a nice welcoming.  
  
Leo: Well how did you get back Prue?  
  
Piper: My little Wyatt summoned her to help me.  
  
Leo: Why didn't you call me? I would have orbed in.  
  
Piper: The demon put a shield over the house so that no white lighter can enter the house.  
  
Leo: Ok? Wyatt can summon the dead now. Also they know that a white lighter would of come to your rescue. And why isn't Chris here to help you?  
  
Piper: Chris went out to get Phoebe and Paige.  
  
Then Piper remembers why she was in the attic and walk to the book of shadows. Then she starts to look though the book again. Then Paige orbs in by herself. Chris then orbs in with Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe: I called Chris because I though you were in trouble honey.  
  
Paige: Wow you though that she was in trouble too. Well I think your right Phebes. Everyone is her even one extra person.  
  
Chris: Who is she?  
  
Phoebe: OH MY GOD! Its Prue. Please tell me this isn't a dream.  
  
Prue: Phebes, it's really me.  
  
Phoebe ran over to Prue and gives her a hug while crying.  
  
Chris: You're the almighty sister. Amazing all four sisters in the same room.  
  
Paige: Prue. Prue I always admire you even when you weren't here to be my older sister. I heard so many stories about you.   
  
Prue: Paige you've grown so fast into learning your powers. You even help Phoebe and Piper get though their morning stage so that they can move on with their lives. I should thank you.  
  
Paige walks over to Prue and gives her a hug. Phoebe then looked at Piper and saw her flipping though the book, whit Wyatt in her arms.  
  
Phoebe: Piper, why are you looking though the book?  
  
Piper: I'm looking for a spell to look in to the future.  
  
Prue: Piper don't you think it is pointless to look into the future? It just keeps on changing and it never stays the same.  
  
Piper: If I see in to the future then I will get to see if Chris is right or not.  
  
Chris: Your going to look into the future?  
  
Piper: Did I stutter?  
  
Chris: No, say the spell and change the future in ways you don't want it to change in.  
  
Leo: Piper, I think Chris is right. You might change the future for the worst.  
  
Phoebe: Well Chris and Leo if she finds the spell were here supporting her if you like it or not.  
  
Prue and Page: Same here.  
  
Then Piper handed Wyatt to Leo and walk back to the book.  
  
Piper: I found the spell and my sisters are going to help me with it. If you have a problem we don't care.  
  
Chris: Prue, stop them. Your suppose to be the responsible one.  
  
Prue: I am being responsible one. I'm going to protect my sisters by looking into the future. Nothing can't hurt by going to just taking a look.  
  
Chris: Well let me see the book. Sorry girls but there is a problem with the spell.  
  
Piper: What that can't be right.  
  
Phoebe: Oh dear, I found the problem too. We need a water sprite to summon the gatekeeper to the future.  
  
Paige: Well happy now Chris we won't be able to go in to the future.  
  
Chris: Yes, I'm very ecstatic.  
  
At that moment a blue cat like looking thing walked in to the attic. It had the symbol of water on it for head. Paige picks up the cat thing.  
  
Paige: Maybe someone wants us to go into the future.  
  
Chris: You think that is a water sprite that can't be.  
  
Sprite: I know but were would you be able to find a blue talking cat. Nowhere but in the house of charmed.  
  
Chris: No, I for bid you to go in to the future.  
  
Sprite: Hey you summoned ma and now you ant me to go back.  
  
Chris: How did any one summon you.  
  
Prue: I found a spell to summon any type of sprite we need.  
  
Sprite: Let me see the spell.  
  
  
  
Phoebe took the book and brought it to the water sprite.  
  
Sprite: I summon the keeper of the future,  
  
I the water sprite that nurture,  
  
Come to the, so we can see,  
  
The future to be.  
  
At that moment a gust of wind blew around the typhoon. Then break out of the typhoon was a young girl.  
  
Child: Hi I'm the gatekeeper of the future. My name is Skuld.  
  
Piper: Thank you for coming Skuld. I want to ask you a favor.  
  
Skuld: So the favor you want to ask me does it have to do with any of you children?  
  
Piper: I have only one baby what are you saying? And yes, I want to ask you about my baby Wyatt.  
  
Skuld: I thank you all for summoning me but I can not grant you your favor.  
  
Piper: What do you mean?  
  
Skuld: You all called on me for different reasons. The one named Phoebe was hoping to see hoe her love life will ever prosper, having a long distant relationship in all. Paige to see if she is able to spend more time with the sister she never knew. Two people in this room don't even want you to go see into the future any ways.  
  
Piper: I need to know about my son's future. So that I can protect him from whatever that will hurt him.  
  
Then a huge flame came out of the middle of the room. Poof a lady came out of the middle of the flame.  
  
Skuld: Piper this is my sister Urdz. The gatekeeper of the past.  
  
Paige: Why would she be summoning here?  
  
Urdz: The reason is that you and your sisters need to know something that happened in your past.  
  
Chris: So they won't be looking in to the future right?  
  
Urdz: No, instead they will decide what to do about the future. After seeing into the past.  
  
Piper: So this will help me find away to save the future of my son?  
  
Urdz: Maybe if your willing to do this.  
  
Piper: Well what do you think Prue, Paige, Phoebe.  
  
All three: Were going.  
  
Urdz: Skuld the portal now.  
  
Skuld swung a sickle and a portal. All four girls were sucked in to the gate to the past to the era of King Arthur.  
  
Paige: Hey I don't think were in Kansas any more. 


	2. Past

Hi people who read this story of mine. Thank you all. I would write more but my brother only give me a short time well this is the next chapter to my script. Enjoy and review, review, review.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Part 2- Future, Future, Future, Past  
  
Urdz: Time travel the fastest way to get to one time to another. So did every one had a fun time?  
  
Paige: I'll tell you when my but stop hurting.  
  
Prue: So Urdz how are we going to defend our self during this time period?  
  
Urdz: I'll give you all the power to create a shield and that all so that you won't get killed in the past.  
  
Piper: How is going to the past going to help me in the future.  
  
Urdz: That what you have to find out.  
  
A flash of smoke and gone like the wind Urdz goes.  
  
Piper: Great what do e do now?  
  
Maid 1: Lady Genevieve, King Arthur has been looking for you.  
  
Maid 2: Lady where did you get the strange cloths?  
  
Piper: Me why is King Arthur looking for me? I though that he justs pulled out the sword and that was that.  
  
Maid 2: Surly you're acting strange today, Lady. You know that the sword was in a stone in your sanctuary.   
  
Piper: My sanctuary?  
  
Maid 1: Yes you put the sword in the sanctuary to ward off evil.  
  
Piper: What does this have to do with anything about me?  
  
Maid 2: You are the keeper of the sword. You become the trainer of the soul who pulls out the sword.  
  
Piper: Oh I see now. I'm King Arthur trainer.  
  
Paige: Pip... I mean Genevieve is the maiden of the sword.  
  
Maid 2: Madam witches why are you out of the castle?  
  
Paige: Did you call me Madame witch?  
  
Maid 1: Of course do you both have amnesia? No, time to answer let's go.  
  
Then both maids grab Piper and Paige. They drag them on a horse and galloped away. Prue and Phoebe were left behind with out notice.  
  
Prue: What just happen here?  
  
Phoebe: I think the Madame witch and supposable Genevieve looks allot like piper and Paige.  
  
Prue: Great were going on a goose chase for Piper and Paige.  
  
Back at the attic:  
  
Chris: Great there off in the past some where and were stuck here to baby-sit.  
  
Leo: We'll just wait for them to get back then. Nothing bad can happen from now and until they get back.  
  
Sprite: How sad.  
  
Chris: Why you sent them back too past.  
  
Sprite: I was here to summon...  
  
Girl voice: Excuse is anybody home? I saw my blue cat ran in here. Sorry if I'm intruding.  
  
Leo: Christ takes the sprite down to the girl.  
  
Sprite: Excuse me I have feet I'll just walk down stairs.  
  
Sprite walks out of the attic and down stair it goes.  
  
Leo: Chris check on them so the won't touch anything.  
  
Chris: Fine.  
  
Chris walks down stairs.  
  
Girl: Hi my name is Trang.  
  
Chris: Chris. Why do you have a water sprite?  
  
Trang: That because I'm a dragon child.  
  
Chris: Ok but why would....  
  
CRASH! A loud sound came from the attic. Chris and Trang ran up stair. When they reach the top they see Leo lying on the floor. While the demon is reaching for Wyatt.  
  
Chris: Leo orb out with Wyatt I'll deal with the demon.  
  
Demon: You might have been able to vanquish my apprentice but I will get the child.  
  
Trang: OH SHUT THE HELL UP!  
  
Then she froze the demon in to solid ice. Kicked the ice block and shattered the demon in to pieces.  
  
Trang: How can the powerful charm house be this easy to penetrate.  
  
Sprite: The witches were sent to the past. One is an Elder. One an enfant. The other one is a white lighter.  
  
Then Trang walk over to the paralyzed Leo. Sprinkle some dust over him.  
  
Chris: What the hell are you doing to him?  
  
Trang: Nothing just putting some powder to counter acts the potions.  
  
Chris: How do I know...  
  
Leo: Chris I'm fine.  
  
Chris: So Trang why are you here?  
  
Trang: One hundred-year had past and evil energy have been building up.  
  
Leo: Who sent you here?  
  
Trang: One of the Elders sent me down here.  
  
Chris: Why would this happen?  
  
Trang: With all the evil and good battle that goes on here I guess the left over power travel to the nexus. Both good and bad.  
  
Chris: Where is your proof that you're here to get rid of the evil?  
  
Trang: If I don't another woggie man would be created.  
  
Chris and Leo: The nexus is in the basement.  
  
King Arthur castle  
  
Maid 1: Lady Genevieve changes your cloths.  
  
Piper: Ok  
  
Maid 1: Madame witch you must go and talk to King Arthur about his rein on the throne.  
  
Paige exits the room and went right. Then someone instructed Paige to go the other way. Then Paige walks into a large thorn room.  
  
Arthur: Merla welcome back to the court.  
  
Paige: Merla that sort of sound like Merlin.  
  
Arthur: You know we us the name to disguise the fact that a female help rule the kingdom.  
  
Paige: A female what wrong with a female in your court.  
  
Arthur: Well people look down on female in the country. I've told you I'm working on fixing the problem here.  
  
Paige: That explain why Merlin is a myth.  
  
Arthur: Well when will you be finish with the magical tampering of Excalibur.  
  
Paige: Excalibur needs tampering.  
  
Arthur: Yes, are you done with it?  
  
Paige: No, I haven't but it should be done soon.  
  
Arthur: Well return it to me so I can do my training.  
  
Paige: Yes, king. Excalibur.  
  
Then the sword appeared in her hand. Then a deep sighs of relief that that worked. Paige gave the sword to King Arthur and he left for a walk.  
  
Arthur: Tell lady Genevieve that I'll be back in a short while.  
  
Paige: Yes my king.  
  
Paige walks back into the room with piper and the two maids. Told them that he went our for a short walk and will be back soon.  
  
Outside castle  
  
King Arthur is walking around in the tall and sees a child lying on the floor. He walks to her and sees her bleeding from the leg.  
  
Arthur: What happen child?  
  
Girl: I was bitten by a snake. It hurts so much.  
  
Arthur: I'll bring you back to my castle.  
  
Girl: Thank you good king.  
  
Then King Arthur picks up the girl and started carrying her. While doing so he let down his guard and the child face transform in to a snake and bit him in his neck. King Arthur drops the girl. Then she shows her true form.  
  
Arthur: Morgan Le Fay   
  
Morgan Le Fay: Such a sad thing isn't it. A child so adorable can be so deadly.  
  
Arthur: You know you'll never get away with this.  
  
Morgan Le Fay: Oh yes I will. You'll help me kill the Maiden of the Sword.  
  
Arthur: No you won't I will never betray the maiden.  
  
Morgan Le Fay: That why I put a posing though you're vain. Now you have no choice but to listen to me.  
  
Arthur: You Fein.  
  
Then Morgan walks away with Arthur back to the castle. Then Phoebe and Prue popped out of the grass. Both looked at each other.  
  
Prue: That Morgan lady is going to kill Piper.  
  
Phoebe: Well see if I have anything to say about it.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Now my brain is dead so the third chapter should be the last to this one and it should be out soon so please wait a little longer before I finish PLEASE. 


	3. Present

Truth be told the last chapter is a little sketchy but I think it is ok. Then it does seem a little of. Enjoy the last chapter of Future, Future, Future, Past.  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
Part three- Future, Future, Future, Past  
  
Prue: Let's follow them to make sure we get to the castle all right.  
  
Phoebe: Let's go before Piper is killed.  
  
Phoebe and Prue followed Morgan and Arthur back to his castle. They enter and hide behind a huge pillar.  
  
Morgan: Now go kill the maiden of the sword and return it to me. By then the ruler of Camelot will be forever know as the kingdom of my son.  
  
Arthur: Yes, My lady. I will kill her during my session today.  
  
Morgan: Yes now go and make me happy.  
  
Arthur walks of to go train with Piper.  
  
Prue: YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU'RE NOT GOING TO KILL ANYONE TODAY!  
  
Morgan: Now Lady Melinda you know I'm only doing this for good intension.  
  
Phoebe: By killing someone for the happiness of your son. Are you crazy?  
  
Morgan: Now Luna your two late both will never get past me.  
  
Then Morgan threw two fireballs at them. Phoebe and Prue use the shield to block the attack. Then Morgan blew a huge gust of wind and knock both of them down.  
  
Morgan: How you like them apples?  
  
Phoebe: Well how do you like this?  
  
Phoebe took a potion out of her pocket and threw it a Morgan. Morgan was paralyzed.  
  
Prue: Phoebe where did you get the potion?  
  
Phoebe: when I thought Piper was endangered I made a potion to destroy any demon. Well I guess Morgan is no regular sorceress.  
  
  
  
Then Prue and Phoebe ran down the hall. They ran around in circles until they found Paige. They told her about Morgan and what is going to happen to Piper soon I they don't find her.  
  
Meanwhile back at the house  
  
Trang: the nexus is not that contaminated so it is savable. Before the next evil thing come out of it.  
  
Leo: Can you hurry up with it?  
  
Trang: Yeah one moment.  
  
Chris: How can you make the problem disappear.  
  
Trang: Watch and wait.  
  
I child of the dragons summon all element sprite,  
  
To banish the evil out of sight,  
  
From far and near,  
  
To all those dear,  
  
Protect them from this evil,  
  
Then a swirl of light surrounds Trang and fallow though the nexus. Then evil spirit fly away from the nexus and then they were banishes to another realm.   
  
Trang: Now are you happy that I was here?  
  
Leo: Thank you for making my house safe for my baby.  
  
Trang: I don't think Chris is a baby any more.  
  
Leo: Chris isn't my kid.  
  
Trang: Are you sure now?  
  
Chris: You're done with you job now leave.  
  
Trang: No not until I get to meet the charmed ones.  
  
Back at the castle  
  
Piper is training with Arthur. Piper used the skill she learns when she had Excalibur in her hands.   
  
Piper: You pretty good Arthur.  
  
Arthur: Your not fighting as well as you use to teacher.  
  
Piper: I'm having umm.. Some difficulties.  
  
Then Arthur swung the sword at Piper. Piper saw the reflection and ducked. He sung at Piper again and she used the shield.  
  
Piper: What the hell are you trying to do?  
  
Arthur: Lady Genevieve I must to please Morgan.  
  
Piper: Oh hell no.  
  
King Arthur swung the sword again and slashes Piper in the arm. Then Piper took her sword and whacks him in his leg only bruising his leg and he fell. Then Paige, Prue, and Phoebe enter the room.  
  
Phoebe: Are you ok?  
  
Piper: I'm fine but King Arthur is trying to kill me.  
  
Prue: Morgan put him under her spell.  
  
Piper: Who is Morgan?  
  
Morgan: I'm Morgan. Arthur, kill them all.  
  
Paige: Don't worry it seams like my powers still work here.  
  
Piper: How can that be?  
  
Paige: Maybe because in my lifetime here I was a very powerful witch.  
  
Prue: Be careful all right. Morgan is a very powerful sorceress.  
  
Paige: Alright I think you should take Piper into somewhere safe now.  
  
Phoebe: Paige, I'm not leaving you behind I'll help you fight them.  
  
Piper: I'm not leaving you be hind.  
  
Prue: Come on Piper we have no choice and we needed to do something.  
  
Then Prue and Piper left the room. Paige then tries to orb Excalibur into her hand again but this time it didn't work.  
  
Phoebe: Paige, honey remember Piper when we tried it on her.  
  
Paige: Of course but I was able to do it early:  
  
Phoebe: Come on Paige how long do you think we can distract them?  
  
Paige: NOT LONG!  
  
Paige and Phoebe duck down because Arthur swung his sword at them. Phoebe put up the shield to protect her self. Then Morgan started to swing fireballs at them. While Phoebe powers get weaker and weaker. Then Paige orbs a table at Morgan and knocked her on her feet. Then Phoebe shield broke and Arthur swung at them. Then Paige orbs his sword in a different direction.  
  
Phoebe: Run?  
  
Paige: Run.  
  
Then both of them got up and ran out of the room. While Prue and Piper is in the kitchen.  
  
Piper: Why are we doing in the kitchen when our sisters are fighting them?  
  
Prue: If we can reverse the spell that Morgan put on King Arthur we can save Camelot.  
  
Piper: Well what do we need to find then?  
  
Prue: We need to find something that counter act snake posing.  
  
Piper: What does counter act the snake posing?  
  
Maid: Well Madame Witch made some potions to counter act the effects of Morgan black magic.  
  
Prue: Really where is it then?  
  
Maid: It in the potion cabinet but only Madame Witch can open it.  
  
Piper: Oh Crap and she back there fighting Morgan and evil Arthur.  
  
Paige: Prue, Piper where are you. We couldn't defeat them.  
  
Phoebe: Run faster there gaining on us.  
  
Paige: I'M RUNNING!  
  
Maid: What is going on Lady Genevieve?  
  
Piper: Go to the cabin and wait for Madame Witch to enter.  
  
Maid: Well ok it is a black chest in the lower level of Madame Witch lair.  
  
Prue: Let go find them Piper.  
  
Maid: You mean Genevieve right?  
  
Prue: Yeah I meant Genevieve.  
  
Then Piper and Prue ran after Paige and Phoebe. They bumped into each other while running back into the thorn room.   
  
Piper: Paige tries to orb one level down.  
  
Paige: What are you insane? I don't know what down there. What if there are dragons, prisoners...  
  
Piper: And also Madame Witch's lair.  
  
Phoebe: What is going on? Prue I thought you where going to prepare a potions to counter act any posing in Arthur  
  
Prue: There potions down stairs.  
  
Phoebe: Less talking and more orbing.  
  
Then Paige orbs to the bottom floor. First all of them orb into a prisoner cell.   
  
Prisoner: Oh the witch is here to save me. Now give me a kiss.  
  
Then falling on to the floor fainting. Paige orbed out of the cell. Even more gross out than ever. All of them roamed around the lower level not being able to find the door to Madame Witch room. Then all four of them heard the footsteps of Arthur and Morgan.  
  
Piper: Paige come on this is your room maybe they're a connection to your present life.  
  
Arthur voices distance away: The witch room is down here but no one can enter but her.  
  
Morgan: They're something different about the witch. Then there is also the other pesky girl with her.  
  
Paige: Come on Paige come on. I should know this.  
  
Phoebe: Paige calms you mind and breath in and out. Again breathe in breath out.  
  
Paige: I know where my lair is at.  
  
Prue: Where is it then?  
  
Paige: The floor right under this floor.  
  
Piper: That re....  
  
Then Paige grabs all of them and orb down one level. They all fell on the floor in a painful way.  
  
Phoebe: Way to go Paige. Now lets find the black box  
  
Piper: No we don' have to find it.  
  
Prue: What do you mean?  
  
Piper: I'm sitting on it.  
  
Then Paige walks to the black chest. Then a swirl of light surrounded Paige and the box was open. There were many different potions in side the chest. Since none of them knew which one to take. They all took one of each kind. Paige orbs right behind Morgan. Then they all started to throw potions at her. The only thing it did was paralyzed her. One of the potions hit Arthur to the ground and then the snakebite was gone.  
  
Prue: Why isn't this working?  
  
Paige: I think in the book I read about her is that se is defeated by a mask.  
  
Phoebe: A mask where are we going to get a mask..  
  
Prue: I Melinda put a seal around the mask,  
  
Forever sealing the powers beyond and forever,  
  
So no more will bask,  
  
In it evil way never.  
  
Then a mask appeared in Prue hands.  
  
Prue: Stop throwing the potions. She has been already paralyzed.  
  
Piper: What going on here?  
  
Phoebe: I don't exactly know.  
  
Prue walked over to Morgan and put the mask on her face.  
  
Melinda: Dear sister if you were not evil I would not have to bind your powers.  
  
Morgan: Melinda you always act so good but in the end you betrayed your own family.  
  
Melinda: And yet you betray you son and your country how do you plea?  
  
Paige: Prue what wrong with you?  
  
Melinda: Your sister time has past so I came back to reclaim this time. Before departing she said sorry that she can't say a proper good bye.  
  
Piper: Again she leaves and yet again she doesn't say good bye. (Crying lightly)  
  
Phoebe: That ok honey now you know you can summon her and time now. Don't be sad.  
  
Paige: So your name is Melinda does that mean Morgan will not cause trouble again.  
  
Melinda: Yes and now all of you can go back to your own time.  
  
Piper: Well Let us put Arthur into his bed. He is all right?  
  
Melinda: Don't worry my sister don't control him anymore.  
  
Paige orbs all of them up stairs into his room. They put him into his bed.  
  
Melinda: Now your not who you seem you are right?  
  
Piper: You're right my name is mot Genevieve but it is Piper.  
  
Paige: I'm not the all mighty witch of Camelot. My name isn't even Merla it is Paige.  
  
Phoebe: Not Luna, Phoebe.  
  
Melinda: I see so your form the future.  
  
Piper: Yes, and we haven't found what we ere looking for either.  
  
Melinda: Well how about I get you a spell book for all of your troubles.  
  
Paige; Already have a spell book  
  
Melinda: Then add on to it then.  
  
Phoebe: Thank you we love it but how are we going to get back to our time zone?   
  
Melinda: Well there is a wind sprite in the top floor of the castle. Ask it nicely and it will bring the gatekeeper of the present to send you home.  
  
Paige: Thank you how can we ever repay you.  
  
Melinda: In the future watch over the sword, Make sure it don't fall in to the wrong hands. Even if the hands are pure now.  
  
Then Paige orbs all of them up stairs. They ask the sprite to summon the guardian of the gate to the present. She came and took them back home.  
  
At the house in the living room nighttime  
  
Leo: Where is Prue?  
  
Paige: Sadly back up there.  
  
Chris: What happen when you went back?  
  
Phoebe; We get a new addition for our book.  
  
Piper: Ok now who is the little girl?  
  
Leo: Her name is Trang. She banished the evil from the basement.  
  
Trang: I was sent here to give you something.  
  
Piper: Now what could that be.  
  
Trang: A book about Camelot but I see now that you've experienced first hand. Well got to go. I still have many deliveries to make.  
  
Trang left with her sprite and Piper is holding Wyatt. Peacefully Wyatt falls a sleep in her arms. Piper put him to his crib.  
  
Piper: I promise that you'll be good a good king.  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
I know a strange ending but hey it the best I can think of. Well I'll put up my next script some where during next week. The title is " Ring Around the Witches" Well wait until next time to find out what I mean by that. 


End file.
